1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to straps for carrying elements or objects and, more particularly, to strap apparatus which may be disposed to an object to support the object for carrying by two individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For moving heavy objects, there are well known dolly elements typically of two different types. One type of dolly apparatus is simply a platform having four supporting wheels. The wheels typically all are casters to allow the dolly to move in virtually any direction with ease. An apparatus to be moved is placed on the dolly and the dolly and apparatus is then moved.
A second type of dolly apparatus is typically known as a hand truck. The hand truck type of dolly apparatus generally includes a pair of wheels and a plate disposed between the two wheels with a handle assembly extending generally perpendicular to the plate. The hand truck type of dolly apparatus may include straps to fasten an object to the plate and to the carrying handles for moving. There are various other embodiments involved with the hand truck type of apparatus.
Neither of the two above described dollies are generally satisfactory for moving all types of objects. For example, neither of them may be used conveniently to move a mattress or a relatively large object, such as a chest of drawers. Such objects as mattresses and chests of drawers are generally simply moved by two or more people holding on to them in some manner.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a strap apparatus in which a basic "X" configuration of the straps is used at the bottom of the object to be transported and the strap elements extending from the basic "X" move outwardly and along the sides of the object to be transported. The "ends" of the strap elements comprise carrying handles. Using the strap apparatus objects of large sizes or irregular sizes may be carried by two or more people easily and efficiently.